


Concede

by NRGburst



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dubious Consent, F/M, Incest, Political Marriage, for after 7x06, trope: hate sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 17:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NRGburst/pseuds/NRGburst
Summary: She thought she'd finally found the perfect partner.She was wrong.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, mention of past Daenerys/Daario
Comments: 40
Kudos: 79
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Thirteen





	Concede

Mere weeks ago they'd struggled to find time to sleep- her bed was a place for lovemaking or desperate, hungry fucking. She'd reveled in it- finally, exactly the man she'd needed and wanted- a King who could help fulfill her ambitions of cementing her rule of Westeros, who she loved as well as desired.

She knows the feel of his cock inside her, how glorious it had been as Jon fucked them both to ecstasy repeatedly; long hours of loving connection and pleasure. How insatiable they'd both been those first nights- his balls had been sore; her cunt aching, but still they'd reached for each other eagerly in the morning and coupled again. She remembers the delicious fulfillment, how stupidly happy she'd been, laughing in his arms. Smiling as he told her stories about growing up amidst a big, loving family once their passion had finally been spent.

She'd hoped he'd been right, that he could plant an heir inside her, that their love would turn to life. Cement their political union with a bond of blood, despite that witch's curse.

Fate, it turns out, is cruel.

With the knowledge that they're already related by blood, all the passion they'd shared now horrifies him.

But marriages need to be consummated to be binding. And he'd married her before his gods, though Tarly had frowned the whole time.

She'd been heartbroken that he could no longer see her as he had. That the man who'd laughed with her in her bed now seems beaten by his loyalty instead of strong and proud.

She no longer has a girl's foolish hopes that she can convince him to love her again. Incest is taboo to Westerosi, and even mentions of the Lannisters makes Jon's face go dark, knowing what they've done and who they really are. He wasn't raised a Targaryen, to expect what she has.

But she's experienced enough time among slaves to know that his body can be roused despite his feelings. That she can perform the act with just her body too, even if her heart aches with bitterness.

“You don't have to look at me, during, if you can't. Imagine your wildling girl, if need be,” she says quietly.

He sighs. “...Dany, I-”

“Just take off your clothes,” she orders as she removes her own clothing, striving to remain detached.

It's probably ironic, the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, having to suck the limp cock of her consort as he lays in her bed dutifully naked, eyes shut.

But he stirs in her mouth, and she reaches between her legs and strokes herself. At least their bodies might get some relief from this.

She closes her eyes too, pictures Daario in his stead, pretending this is a game where she's ordered him to remain still.

Yes, that will work. He'll obey his Queen, and it's why he won't touch her.

His strangled moans and stiff cock in her mouth make the fantasy real enough, and her fingers work the slippery wetness between her legs until she's ready.

She mounts him backwards, panting as she takes him inside her with a few surges of her hips. Gods above, she's missed having a cock inside her. She rubs circles on her nipples as she rides, moaning and riding faster. He's growing harder and bigger inside her, and she can hear his laboured panting.

Maybe he's enjoying this, despite himself. Well, she is, too.

Relief is close. She can feel the tremors starting, and she arches her back and gives her nipples one last tug before she reaches down.

Her eyes snap open when she feels his hands on her hips, and she stops abruptly, startled.

“...What are you doing?”

He's sitting up behind her, and he wraps his arm around her waist and pants against her shoulder, hesitating.

He shakes his head and exhales. “I want to fuck you,” he admits bitterly.

She sighs, wishing she wasn't panting and desperately aroused. “...But you wish you didn't. I know.”

He swallows, his cock still hard inside her. “...You're my wife. But this is _wrong_.”

She swallows and sighs. He could have at least let her take her pleasure one last time, though she's sure this can be considered consummation enough. “...You want to stop, then?”

“...No.”

“Jon, what-”

He dislodges himself from her and then pins her onto her back under him. He's studying her face with that brooding expression of self-loathing.

“I _said_, I want to fuck you.”

She studies his face for a confused moment before she understands.

She spreads her knees, wanton, certain.

“Fuck me, then.”

And she knows that he hates himself for it, cursing through his climax, grimacing as he pants for breath after.

But then he slides his fingers between her legs as he used to, and bends to suck at her nipple.

She thought she'd had to give up having the man she loved. And maybe she has.

But just for tonight, she can have his body, anyway.

She'll accept that concession.


End file.
